


Caught

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: It didn’t take long before he had lost all interest in his paperwork and was spinning around the room on his chair, an imaginary microphone in his hand.And then he spotted the figure standing in the doorway.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Caught

Zhao Zi hated working overtime for paperwork. It was a relatively cool night in the middle of May, and even Shao Fei had packed up to go home.

Everyone had gone home.

It was only him.

Groaning at the stack that he still had left to do, he spun around on his chair, turning on the radio, a popular love song blaring through the speakers.

It didn’t take long before he had lost all interest in his paperwork and was spinning around the room on his chair, an imaginary microphone in his hand.

And then he spotted the figure standing in the doorway.

“Good evening.” Jack beamed at him, the beam only widening when he noticed Zhao Zi’s cheeks reddening 

“H-Hi!” Zhao Zi squeaked, “H-How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to appreciate your lovely voice.”

“S-shut up!”

“What a lucky boyfriend I am.” Jack chuckled, eyes twinkling fondly in Zhao Zi’s, “Are you going to be here much longer? I’ve just bought some squid, and I have a new recipe I am just dying to try out.”

“Really?” Zhao Zi whined, looking back at the pile on his desk.

“Yikes… and this is why I love being a stay-at-home boyfriend.” Jack teased, taking the seat next to Zhao Zi, “What do you need to do?”

“Sign off all these reports and then put them on Shao Fei’s desk so that he can go over them and double check them.”

It was times like this, that reminded Jack that his boyfriend really was a competent officer… most of the time.

“Well that’s easy enough.” Jack took half of the pile, “I’ll sign these and you sign the rest.”

“… I have to sign them though.”

Pulling the top report from the pile, Jack signed Zhao Zi’s name with a flourish and a cheeky beam.

“Satisfied?”

Zhao Zi nodded slowly, “How long… how long have you been able to do that?”

“Longer than you’d like.”

“… Right. Okay.”


End file.
